This invention relates to a duck calling device to be sounded by blowing through the device.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a duck caller of novel construction and configuration to produce an effective calling sound.
Another object of this invention is to provide a duck caller including a pair of reeds disposed in overlying relation to each other.
A further object of this invention is to provide a duck caller having a unique relationship and configuration of a pair of reeds and a sounding barrel.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a duck caller to produce the perfect simulated call of the mallard hen.
A still further object of this invention is to provide such a duck caller of simple construction for ease of assembly and minor adjustment.
These objects are accomplished in a duck caller which comprises a blowing tube having a generally cylindrical bore and an elongated generally cylindrical sounding barrel partially received within said blowing tube. The sounding barrel has a notch extending longitudinally from its inner end to a base thereof, defining a generally flat reed support surface. The sounding barrel also has a generally axial bore extending from its outer end, opening laterally to the notch to define a groove therein, and terminating adjacent to the inner end of the barrel. Inner and outer flat reeds are disposed in overlying relation on the support surface and have a width to span the groove. The reeds have their tips ends disposed adjacent to the inner end of the barrel and bent away from the support surface, with the tip ends being spaced slightly from each other. A yieldable retainer disposed at the base of the notch is confined by the blowing tube to retain the reeds in fixed relation to the sounding barrel.
More particularly, the reed support surface is convex at its inner end, with the groove terminating in the area of the convex surface, and with the end of the inner reed being spaced from the convex surface at the inner end of the groove.
The novel features and the advantages of the invention as well as additional objects thereof, will be understood more fully from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.